Guardian Angel
by Darkurai-lovr
Summary: Before they left the mine, Sneezy and Bashful traveled down the mineshaft together to retrieve Doc's lanterns without much trouble. Darkness and cruel earthquakes lead them both before they knew it and he regretted it as soon as it was too late. Though he was gone, the sweet and innocence in his eyes continued and he was watching over them all. Character Death, Full summary inside.


**Yeah, I have no idea what I was thinking about when this came to me XD I think I must be really tired. Must be, because otherwise I wouldn't normally do this to a cartoon character at all. :3**

**Sorry but the summary may still sound so ambiguous but please think outside the box with the last sentence ^^' Oh and this fanfic will include Shy Sneezes brotherly love (for the most part, I see it as a BrOTP) and hints at Bashful x Queen Delightful (we need a pairing name for this one XD). **

**This fanfic was inspired by a song and I'll give you a cookie if you can guess it. This fanfic is also a result of me taking a step forward towards writing as I want to be an author some day but most of all, it's inspired from another fanfiction author who writes very interesting fanfiction plots. Her stories are very intriguing and original in my opinion and not only that, I think she's a very good writer. Though she doesn't write 7D fanfiction her name is Night of Starclan. Check her out if you love Pokémon, Warrior Cats (Warriors by Erin Hunter), SRMTHFG!, Phineas and Ferb and more ^^. Hopefully she doesn't mind me doing this ^^' **

**Summary: ****Before they left the mine, Sneezy and Bashful traveled down the mineshaft together to retrieve Doc's lanterns without much trouble at first. Darkness and cruel earthquakes lead them both before they knew it and he regretted it as soon as it was too late. Though he was gone, the sweetness and innocence in his eyes continued as he watched over all of them. But what's the cost of protecting loved ones? Character Death. Rated T just to be safe, can't have kids reading about death unless they actually think they can handle it - and can actually handle it. I'LL STOP TALKING, I'M SORRY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The 7D cartoon. And like many others that use this disclaimer excuse, otherwise I would've added more Bashful centric episodes XD and try to give some attention to the others as well. As well as more episodes about Bashie and Queen D o3o**

* * *

><p>Light gleamed softly in the somber mines that the 7D worked in. A spectrum of colors glowed and beamed from the gems and jewels that they dug for and were piled on a minecart looking like a bowl of colorful candy. In a rhythm, the dwarves threw back their pickaxes before bringing it back down in a steady slow beat. Sleepy smiled warmly as he worked in his sleep while Sneezy worked alongside him; hauling and stacking any gems that Sleepy found. Despite somewhat irritated, Grumpy was with Happy, the both of them digging for more valuables. Doc, Bashful and Dopey were all together in the same area helping each other.<p>

With the lanterns he recently made, Doc hung them up on the hooks that Bashful had just hammered onto the wood planks that held the walls of the mineshaft. With each new step they made in the mine they discovered new areas and new shortcuts.

On the other hand, Dopey accompanied the both of them. He gave a hand when Doc needed help lighting darker corners of the mineshaft and was there to give extra strength for Bashful when he was getting tired. The sweet mute was quite helpful for the both of them.

After a while, Doc stopped them both. He held his hand up as he said, "Alright fellas, I think that's enough for today." Called out the leader with a warm smile. "Good job both of you now let's just see if the others need any help and then we can call it a day."

Dopey nodded happily along with his shy partner.

Carrying off the last few gems that they could've loaded on the minecart was Sneezy. A broad smile was on his face as he did so. "That's about it." He said to himself. When he noticed a light from the mineshaft that the others were working at was moving he had called out, "Hey Doc, we're finished. We can load off these gems now."

"And get dinner!" Grumpy added on with a large grin on his face.

The brainy dwarf gave a chuckle at Grumpy's comment. "Okay, okay. We're done as well so it's back to the cottage everyone." He announced before making his way over to the minecart. "That's a lot of gems you all gathered today. Good work everyone! I think we all deserve a long break now."

"We're having shmoop-dee-doodilly stew for dinner!" Exclaimed Happy as always. He pulled out his guitar but Grumpy immediately stopped him with a glare and his hand covered his mouth before he could've sang anything.

"Can you save it for later?" Grumbled Grumpy before hefting himself into the minecart. Nevertheless, Happy kept on grinning.

When the dwarves got into the minecart full of jewels, they pumped their fists in the air as they exclaimed, "Heigh ho!", before the mine cart started. They passed through the winding and twisting tunnels of the mine until it gradually made a stop in the middle of a tunnel. It was confusing to the others as soon as Doc slowed down the cart. "What's wrong?" Grumpy inquired.

Doc gave an apologetic glance at the six of them. "I'm sorry guys but I seem to have forgotten to bring back the last few lanterns that I left behind in the mineshaft, I'll just quickly go and get it." The leader of the dwarves apologized until he was cut off by Sneezy.

Out of kindness, Sneezy shook his head at Doc. "It's alright, Doc. I can get it for you." He offered but didn't wait for Doc's answer. Quickly, Sneezy hopped off the cart and dashed down the passageways of the mine.

Turning to Bashful, Doc asked him, "Bashful, can you please go with Sneezy. Here," The older dwarf handed him one of the few lanterns he remembered to take back with him. "Take this so you two don't get lost."

He nodded and leapt off the cart as well; ignoring Grumpy sighing when he passed them by. He managed to catch up to the swift miner along the way. "Doc asked me to go with you in case you got lost." Informed the green clad man who held the lantern up despite the path being illuminated with lights already. "The mineshaft is kind of dark since we didn't get to finish lighting it."

Sneezy nodded after thanking him for the help.

Before they knew it, they were already at the in-progress mineshaft. From there, Sneezy already witnessed some gems poking out from the walls and floor of the shaft. A rainbow was formed from the various colors and shades of the jewels. Their contrasting vibrant hues clashed with dark gray of the ordinary rocks found in the mine. On the ground was a bunch of mechanical objects sitting peacefully without a flame lit in them. They were Doc's lanterns. "Found them," Sneezy hollered before sneezing due to the area being grimy. He waited until he was standing up again and then picked them up; it was no wonder why Doc wasn't able to carry all at once for there were at least ten lanterns left. That along with Dopey and Bashful assisting Doc before must have been over twenty five of them. It made Sneezy wonder how long the shaft was. "Now we can go back to the others and—"

Low hums and growls rumbled down the shaft as if the two dwarves were in the throat of an enormous sleeping monster. Though it was startling, nothing happened. Sneezy and Bashful were still stiffened though and kept staring down the darkening path from where the noise originated from. Shadows from further down the shaft obscured the two from seeing anything. Of course, Bashful hid behind Sneezy instantly while Sneezy was frozen in his place.

None of them made a move until another rumble was heard once more. Bashful was the first of them to ask the question they had both been thinking about. "What was that?" Questioned the innocent dwarf with his eyebrows furrowed beneath his hat.

Sneezy looked down at him with a nervous smile on his face. He thought that he'd at least try to assure Bashful as well as himself that they had nothing to fear. "I…" The stuffy nosed midget tentatively murmured before uttering the truth. "…I'm not sure. Grumpy would've said that it's probably the Glooms again. Maybe we should go check it out, just in case?" It came out more of a question than a suggestion since he was still unsure and worried.

Silence rang in both of their ears with the occasional rumble every now and then. The silence was painful but also appreciated at the same time and it was soon missed every time the rumbling continued. Finally, the shy dwarf gave a hesitant short nod and slowly stepped aside to stop hiding behind Sneezy. He stood beside him with the lantern firmly held in his hand. "W-wait." Stammered Bashful. Smoothly and hurriedly, Bashful used a match to light up another lantern for Sneezy to have with him. "If it's those sleazy Glooms, we better hurry."

When they both got their lanterns ready and were prepared to face whatever hid among the shadows, they walked alongside each other at the same pace. Cautious and scared, they would make sure to peek at every angle and corner with their lanterns close to them at all times. However with each step they took the grumbles got deeper and louder. With each passing minute, it got more abrupt and harsh. With each passing moment, the ground started to give in with vibrations and reverberations. By then, the two were terrified but stood firm to their decision.

He didn't like the silence at all, especially since they were heading into unknown grounds. Sneezy never set foot in the mineshafts due to Doc always telling them to leave mine exploring as his job since he didn't want anyone to get hurt. Though Sneezy hadn't an idea what he meant by it, he understood that part of the reason was also because Doc loved discovering new things as well as inventing them. What he didn't understand was how they could get hurt when the only threat in the mines – that he could recall – was staying inside a closed area for far too long.

Sneezy found himself not liking the silence of mines at all. He was so used to working with the rest of the dwarves that he didn't realize how quiet – and strange – it would've been if they weren't there with him. To end it, he quickly made up a topic to talk about with Bashful. _Might as well try to block out the noise. It's giving me goosebumps just thinking about it…I hope I'm not allergic to it as well…_ thought the beardless dwarf. "So Bashful, what do you think the Queen might be doing right now?"

Bashful looked up at the taller dwarf. "Huh?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Earlier I was wondering if the Queen might've needed our help today but lately she seems to be doing fine don't you think?" Chatted Sneezy as he tried to avert Bashful's prime attention on the peculiar sounds from the mine to something more positive. He chuckled after he added, "She's probably chasing squirrels with Sir Yips-a-lot again!"

Fortunately, Bashful looked down at the ground with a small smile gracing his face as he pictured Queen Delightful jumping and running around with her adorable pet and friend, Sir Yip-s-a-lot. Sneezy gave a smile in return. If there was one way to get Bashful to cheer up, it was to just hint at Queen Delightful in a conversation and he would instantly get memories of her beaming beautiful face. Not only was it helpful for Bashful but extremely funny and adorable for everyone else to see a blush on his cheeks each time – particularly for Grumpy.

"Y-yeah." He mumbled quietly. "She probably is."

Nodding, Sneezy continued, "Yeah. She loves that dog. Who could blame her though? Sir Yips-a-lot is really fun to play with."

Bashful looked up at him; agreement glinting in his eyes. "I like it when we play with Queen Delightful and we throw frisbees for him to catch."

"I don't think Grumpy does." By then, both of them were laughing as they remembered the last time Grumpy played 'Toss and Fetch' with Sir Yips-a-lot. It didn't end well. Mainly for him and his cheese.

Although the conversation was brief, it ended quickly and stopped as soon as they felt the ground vibrate and shake along with an even louder grumble. Luminous lights from the lanterns that they held weren't enough to reveal what was happening. "Whoa!" Yelled the both of them as they attempted to keep themselves standing.

Suddenly, Bashful was the first to fall down to his knees with his hands to the floor; the glass lantern shattered on the floor with millions of diminutive pieces of glass scattered about. The small light then grew into flames in a rush rise to the air. Bashful and Sneezy gasped and soon both were scurrying and scrambling away from it out of fear. Though the shaking wouldn't cease.

"It's probably an earthquake!" Bashful shouted over the roaring resonance.

Crying, Sneezy fell down beside Bashful. The last lantern went out. Though the shaking wouldn't cease.

"Come on!" This time, Bashful grabbed hold of Sneezy's hand and stood up. He pulled him along when his other hand finally managed to clutch onto the rocky walls of the mine. Both Sneezy and Bashful found it difficult to walk when the ground beneath them was turned to jelly. Regrettably, the duo kept tripping and tumbling back down to their knees with each cruel quake.

A booming growl echoed through the mine. Both of them looked up as soon as they heard the ceiling above them crumble and they felt the rain shower of rocks falling from the air including the dusty smoke dancing around the mineshaft. Sneezy began to sneeze while Bashful coughed vigorously. Though the shaking wouldn't cease.

"We need to—" Exclaimed Sneezy who then paused to sneeze. Bashful already knew what he was trying to say and dragged him along in an even quicker pace. "To get out of here!"

Unexpectedly the ceiling gave a loud crack with a long whine. More pebbles and stones fell from above and they got bigger with each passing moment. A boulder was formed and jolted; protruding out like a fish out of water.

Sneezy didn't think he'd be the one to be pushed aside by Bashful of all people. It was unexpected but he finally realized what he was doing. "Bashful!" Cried Sneezy who, with what little time he had, tried rushing back to his side. Dark eyes softened at the sight of the lone small man standing on the other side. Like a horde of people crowding round, the boulders of the ceiling finally gave way and dropped down; rushing in on Bashful mindlessly and heartlessly. Looking away, Sneezy took a few steps back as the tumble of rocks came crashing down. Fits of coughing and sneezing came after but other than that, it was all so suddenly silent. Abrupt and unfitting silence swallowed the former rebellious roaring and rumbles.

When the red and blue clad dwarf looked back, his eyes widened at the sight of the newly formed wall. Piles of rocks and boulders blocked his way, severing him from seeing the other. Dust was still kicked up in the air; contaminating the previously clear atmosphere with a murky one. Sweetly colored gems were now dulled and tarnished into looking more pastel and grayish. Their previously soft and warming glow dimmed greatly; the sparkle in the eyes of the poking heads of the jewels were no longer there anymore.

Frozen stiff once more, Sneezy stared at the scene motionlessly. When his eyes dragged down to notice something odd, he winced when he noticed a small piece of Bashful's green striped hat was sticking out from the mountain. Though it was too dark to notice anything else. Sneezy backed into the bumpy wall and slid his way down to the floor; plopping down on the cold hard ground. He sat in silence for a while. And he hated it.

The shaking definitely didn't cease even then.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you guys go :D I feel like a total jerk for doing that ^^ I don't even know why I'm displaying happy emoticons…O.o<strong>

**Now just to let you all know; this wasn't intended to be a Sneezy-centric story ^^' (especially a Sneezy/Bashful or Sneezeful or Shy Sneezes fanfic.) I don't even ship it :/ I don't even love Sneezy. He's cool but that's about it sorry Sneezy fans ^^' I just ship Bashful/Queen Delightful but I guess I don't really mind much pairings. View it how you please but in this fanfic, I imagine them being more like brothers :3 it makes their interactions even cuter in my opinion. **

**Hope you like because this is my first fanfic ^^' I don't really mind if you review or not so it's cool. If I choose to, I can add more chapters instead of leaving it as a twoshot. Tell me if there are still any grammar/spelling mistakes even though I proof read it ^^' I may have missed a few when I proof read it.**

**The second chapter might not be published until the next weekend since I've got a French test next week and I also have a lot of homework to do as well. Until then, I'll just ask you annoying questions :D like 'What happened to Doc and the rest' and 'why was there a sudden earthquake?' and 'Why am I such a jerk for killing off my favorite character?'**

**Since I'm not a fan of Sneezy, tell me if he's acting OOC or if anyone is acting OOC if it bothers you. Also if you want to, you could help me by giving constructive criticism about my writing and prove me right that I use too much commas when writing XD**

**Bye! ^^**


End file.
